A number of aquatic articles are available for swimming and other water activities. For example, there are snorkels, face masks, fins and goggles to name a few. There are also wet suits, swimming suits and other articles of clothing that are used by swimmers and divers alike. A number of aquatic articles have been developed to help swimmers develop or maintain proper swimming techniques.
One of the most important swimming techniques for swimming competitively is the stroke. A dropped elbow position, or low elbow profile, while stroking through water is a common technical mistake that swimmers make. Such positioning of the elbow causes pressure to be exerted on the water in a vertical direction as opposed to the preferred horizontal direction and thus reduces the efficiency of the stroke. Swimmers can correct the aforementioned technical mistake by assuming or maintaining a high elbow position, or high elbow profile. This positioning leads to more efficient stroking, stroking consistency, and can reduce the probability of injury.
Swimmers often train with paddles to help improve stroking strength and endurance. However, with paddles the swimmers cannot feel the water flow or pass over their hands as they stroke through the water. As a result, when the swimmers remove the paddles they tend to overcorrect or over compensate their stroke, thus creating other technical problems. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and device that helps swimmers maintain a high profile elbow position or profile through the stroke and thus improve their stroking technique.